Just One Night
by Fuyu Tatsu
Summary: Japan and England are drunk, leaving America in a difficult situation.


Just One Night

FT: Holy crap! I'm still here! Whoo! Whelp, better get to work! Ha-ha. I no own Hetalia. TT^TT –sob-

Summary: Getting Kiku drunk was easy. Getting Arthur drunk is wa-a-a-ay too easy. Dealing with both at the same time can result in some fantastic blackmail in the classic art of seduction…. Right? But really, is he doing the seducing? Sequel to **One Too Many**.

Rating: M, for SEXI TIMEZ!

Genre: Romance/Humor

+++++++++++++++ At a Nearby Bar+++++++++++++++

"Usa-san*... The room is feeling very warm right now..." Japan murmured. America felt several sweat drops break out across his forehead. England was already roaring drunk, said man was starting to go on about how he made America a man (and no, he did not like the highly amused faces directed towards him) and other crap. (A/N: Usa means 'rabbit', and in his youth, America was seen with a rabbit U.S.A =USA= Usa why Japan is technically calling Alfred 'Mr. Rabbit' is kinda unknown.)

"Well, shit. Okay how am I going to do this?" He muttered aloud. First things first, he had to shut his former caretaker up. Secondly... He really shouldn't look Japan in the eye, because the slightly built man was making sheep-eyes at him and those large brown eyes could be really, really hot...

America mentally slapped himself. _'Stop those thoughts this instant or you'll do something you regret. Again.'_ That... proved to very difficult... due to two things.

One) England had suddenly latched his arms around America's neck, crying uncontrollably.

Two) Japan's drunken mind just as quickly decided that the American's back looked like a soft luxurious pillow and hugged him from behind, snuggling his face against the (now twitching) muscles.

_'Well fuck.'_ America felt stuck. Either he risk the ire of the sobbing Brit, or tread upon Japan's deadly ninja skills.

_'I. Am. NEVER. Taking. These two. Out to drink. Ever. Again.'_ America thought as he tried to pry two people off him. It wasn't working. At all. If anything, Japan seemed set on molding himself to America's back and England was bent on conquering his chest.

"Dammit. Iggy! Let go!"

"Mnmmm noooo..." England's voice sounded strange, as if he was turned on by something. America's face flushed red. That's it. He stood and started to walk outside, one arm holding England in place (thankfully he was quite a bit taller than England now, he was a full six inches taller than the old man), so his feet weren't touching the ground. The other reaching behind him and forcibly hiking up one of Japan's legs to hook around his waist. (A/N: I actually had to carry a couple of friends like this and it was annoying as hell trying to keep my balance.)

Japan didn't seem to mind; in fact he brought up his other leg to be carried piggy-back out of the bar.

"See ya Ginger." He called to the bar tender. The woman gave him a wink.

"Later Al. Be careful now." She cat-called.

"Go to hell Ginger. That's not funny." America barked back at her. The blond cackled.

"I'm not the one taking two men home!" She was a good friend, but sometimes she was just so irritating sometimes!

"You WISH you were this successful." He growled as he reached the door, forcing it open with his foot. "Maybe helping people open the damn door would act in your favor."

++++++++++++ America's home++++++++++++++

America got into his house, trying very hard to ignore the soft murmuring that Japan breathed against his neck, and England's steady wriggling of his pelvis against his belly.

"Jesus and Mother Mary... I am going to drop both of you."

England didn't seem to notice and murmured into his ear.

"Duw ... Alfred... Fuck mi ei angen arnaf mor ddrwg ..." (A/N: Google translate. that is all I have to say.)

Japan started murmuring something very… _erotic _against his neck. America had always pretended that he didn't understand many things that other Nations said in their native tongues around him, but there was no doubt of what these two just said to him.

"Shit." America made his way to the couch, plopping down (without hurting Japan) when he did. He managed to work one of England's arms off his neck, but he really didn't expect Japan to nip at the skin just below his ear. He stiffened, biting back a sigh. He usually didn't admit it, but he did like a biter when he was doing the dirty. Masochistic? A little.

The last time anybody really bit him was back at the Cold War. He had gotten roaring drunk with Germany and Prussia and woke up the next day sore in places he didn't wanted to think about and half a dozen bite marks on his chest and back. He just laid there for a couple hours (nestled quite comfortably between the two brothers) and let his body recover so he could actually walk. Prussia obviously remembered the night and always claimed he was the American's best fuck ever, while Germany had obviously blacked out; the poor man claimed he couldn't remember a thing and brushed off Prussia's claim of how he was a fucking _monster_ in bed. (A/N: read One Too Many)

'_This begs the question…. How the fuck did Japan know I liked getting bit _there_?' _America almost twisted about to asked the smaller island Nation that when England bite down on his neck too. This time, America did yelp, England's teeth were a tad sharper then Japan's and he had bitten harder than the other.

"Jesus, England! That hurt!"

"You like it…" The drunken man growled before viciously sucking on the abused skin. America cursed slightly. England had bitten near his chin, where the soon-to-be hickey would be impossible to hide without some suspicious or knowing glances. He, again, remembered the Cold War, how his boss at the time was PISSED that he had slept with the German brothers. America didn't even tell him, so how the hell did he know? He later (a few hours later actually) found the massive bruise on his neck, courtesy of BOTH of the German brothers, on the side of his neck. He ended up asking the President's wife in the dead of night for a bit of make up to cover the mark up and she had ended up laughing knowingly before handing it over. Thank god they had matching complexions; otherwise Alfred was sure he would've hid away in his house for several days waiting for the mark to heal.

Japan joined in the fun too, nipping and lapping at Americas' skin, small nimble hands easily slipping up and under his shirt to faintly caress the skin there. America shuddered, covering his mouth to try and prevent the soft moan from being heard by either of the older two Nations. He failed, and the moan grew a bit louder then he liked, making England smirk against his neck.

"Fuck… Arthur…." He groaned, using England's human name. The former pirate's smirk grew and he ground his hips down on Alfred, making the superpower moan. Japan had started unbuttoning his shirt, starting from the bottom.

"Alfred-san…." Japan started, purring slightly as he pressed butterfly kisses down his neck. England helped Japan undo the top-most buttons on America's shirt.

"Nnnnn…. Not…. Here…." America groaned, feeling two sets of teeth bite gently into his skin. He was rock hard now, and England's' rubbing was NOT doing him any favors, aside for making him horny as shit.

Good thing the was still some sense in the two of them, he couldn't think of two drunkards moving faster up the stairs then those two (Unless he counted Washington, it was irritating to chase that man around when he drank too much, but that was a far different story) did.

++++ America's room+++++++++

By the time he managed to stumble his way up the stairs (because walking with a boner is much like walking drunk: your mind is a little pre-occupied with other influences), England and Japan were already under the sheets and –by the sounds of it- in the midst of some heavy sex.

"Couldn't wait…. Could you two?" America joked as he joined them. He found himself pleasantly surprised; England was busy prepping Japan with only a pair of fingers, making the man twitch as he occasionally stroked the Asians' prostate. Japan's neck was littered with faint hickies, all of them high up and potentially hard to hide. Alfred hovered over England, nipping the pale column before pressing a kiss to Japan's neck. A pale hand tangled itself in his hair, pulling him into a kiss that made the superpower want to slam his cock into the smaller man's ass.

"Fuck…" England ground his hips down against Japan's hips, making the man bow his back up into both of them.

America pulled away in favor of ditching his pants. They were too tight by far, and he wanted to fuck something _now_. His cock stood upright, poking England's thigh, causing the older man to stop fingering Japan.

"Is that what I think it is Alfred?" England removed his two fingers from inside Japan before turning slightly to look back at him.

"Yep!" (A/N: Sorry, that just sounds like something he'd say, even during sex. XD)

Both of the smaller men tackled him, both going for the same prize. Alfred had to admit, it was a rather hot picture to look at. Japan looked almost feminine with his dark lashes and slight body frame and his delicate hand couldn't even coil completely around the base of his dick. England was lapping at his hips while Japan sucked on the tip like it was some sort of lollipop. America sat up, reaching for first Japan's hair, and then letting his hand trail down the firm buttocks of Japan.

He probed gently with one finger, feeling the tightness of Japan's inner walls. Japan moaned softly, almost deep-throating America by accident. America felt the slightly loose muscles give just the slightest bit and started working in a second finger. Japan pulled away, pulling himself up to kiss America. England continued his work on the younger Nation, making his resolve turn to butter.

"Alfred-san… please… I can't wait…" Japan groaned. America pulled his fingers out, making England pull away from his hips. Japan was kissing America again, the slender frame being pulled tight against the broad chest. England kissed Japan's shoulder before thrusting into him. Japan shuddered, his eyes going wide at the intrusion. England didn't move, rather, he started to fit America's erection into the Asian's entrance, making Japan shudder and moan into his mouth.

America could hardly believe it. Japan was incredibly tight, even though he had been stretched by both of them. Once Japan was fully seated on America's lap, England started thrusting. Shallowly at first, but gradually picking up speed. America joined in the thrusting, Finding that this angle allowed his member to brush past Japan's prostate. Japan groaned, his body going limp as two enormous cocks abused his insides. America gripped Japan's hips, jerking upwards in a hard thrust, loving how Japan's internal walls clamped around him and England as he cried out.

"Ah…. Fa-faster…" The man moaned, bucking his hips slightly, attempting to gain more delicious friction from their contact. America felt his control slipping, and his thrusts started to become erratic. Japan moaned again, surprisingly vocal for such a quiet man. Of course, England –being the horny ass he was- rolled his hips up and against Japan, making him shudder. The combined friction made America lose it. He jerked upward, slamming his cock into Japan's prostate before setting a vicious pace that left both England and Japan groaning. All too soon, America felt Japan cum, his seed almost exploding from his erection as his body was wracked with orgasmic convulsions.

England followed shortly after Japan, his seed leaking out of the smaller man. America groaned as he came, his own essence dripping out.

They stayed like that for a few breathless minutes, clinging to each other before England pulled away, laying back on America's space-printed sheets. America started to pull out, but Japan's soft whimper of 'don't' made him stay inside him.

Gently, he rested on his side, rolling onto his back so Japan didn't lose feeling in his legs.

"That… was incredible."

A sleepy murmur agreed from his left, Japan already fast asleep. Sleep overtook America quickly, and he fell into a slumber filled with soft whispers.

++++ America's room++++++++

"Is he asleep?" England asked in a low voice.

"Yes."

"I must admit….Gilbert was right. He is easy to get into bed." England smiled fondly down at the American, who was clinging to Japan like he was a beloved teddy bear.

"I still can't believe he went along with it though. I wonder what Prussia-san would say…."

"Kiku…. Gilbert will say that he was still better than anything Alfred will ever have. Just go to sleep love. We both need it after tonight." With that, England kissed Japan's brow and made himself comfy on America's broad shoulder. Japan tucked his head under America's chin and quickly fell asleep.

++++ Alfred+++++

'I'm going to kill that fucker.' Alfred thought, his eyes closed. Gilbert couldn't keep his mouth shut…. Could he?

++++Elsewhere++++

"Are you sure you don't want some chicken soup?" Germany asked his sneezing/shivering brother.

"Nope! I'm fine. Hey, it okay if I skip out on this upcoming meeting?"

"Of…. Course…. Why?"

"No reason."

FT: Ahh…. That was fun… I should do these types of things more often. NO, I am not making Alfred a whore on purpose. I'm just incredibly bored and it was my all my Oniisan's fault. (This **IS** the end result of having a conversation about soul mates and life partners at four in the morning on a school night.)

But see? Me no dead. Me just….. Well….. Trying to survive high school… Not easy.


End file.
